


FITCR Extra

by Fullmetalgeassvampire, Green_Holly_Knight19, Salt_the_Catgirl



Series: FITCR [2]
Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga), Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Families, Cats and Dogs Living Together Mass Histeria, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Holly_Knight19/pseuds/Green_Holly_Knight19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: Originality, this was just going to be an optional side chapter to FITCR. But now, it's Extra side stories within the FITCR Universe. This will allow me a place to expand the characters and the world, should I ever decide to come back to this universe(like I keep doing VTR) once the main story is done. It will also allow me a space to post things I may not have found a place for in the main story.





	FITCR Extra

**Author's Note:**

> This is another flashback chapter, so it'll be in bold and italic and I'll have to specify if they're using the "old languages" or not. I've tried not overuse these kinds of chapters, I understand Naruto did flashbacks to death and some of my readers dislike them because of it. However, this is an optional chapter introducing my version of Hirato's mother. She's not a likeable Kemomomimi person, she doesn't meet Toshio's mother in the looks department, but she almost matches, if not surpassing her, in the rotten personality department. This will actually explaine this version of Hirato's reasons for joining the police to help Tokitatsu in his agenda to stop Kafka, it'll also explaine how this work's HiraTachi met. It Also adds a little fuel to Tokitatsu's reasoning. Also, I'm using Tohru's cannon parents as Tokitatsu's. I kind of regret not having found a way to fit his Canon siblings Aoi and Tomatsu after having been able to mention Akira, Kaori, Tsubaki, Tsubamr, and Yotaka, even if only as brief mentions that they used to live down the street from Natsuno and Gareki. I really can't see any way to connect them this far in. Anyway, using Tohru's cannon parents(very OOC) as Tokitatsu's because the manga never have is a good look at his & Hirato's parents, just showed us Tokitatsu standing by a rich lady the day Hirato was brought to live with them. Again, a search for cannon Karneval last names has turned up fruitless, so I'm having to make one up, this making Hirato's mother here completely OC. As for the name I'm using for Hirato's mother, I'll let you guys do the research yourselves (behind the name .com). ^_* I also had to make up a name for the Kid on the plane. **Adendum: I dunno why I keep picturing her with a British accent. She's not supposed to have one.**

**_ FITCR EXTRA 1: Hirato's Mother _ **

**__**

**_EXTRA Chapter Author(s): Salt_the_Catgirl_ **

**__**

**_FITCR Related Chapter: 15_ **

****

**38 YEARS AGO:**

****

Takeshi Mutou stood in front of the mirror and straightened his tie. " ** _I'll be gone for most of the month, this time, Darling,_** " he called in Basic Feline, " Are to sure you two will be alright without me? "

"We'll be fine, Dearest!" his wife, Shizuko replied in kind. "You were gone even longer last time, after all, and Tokitatsu is always a perfect gentleman, while you're away." She entered the room and missed her husband's cheek. "I do so wish your job didn't take you from us so often, though."

" The curse of being a successful business man, " Takeshi lamented.

"Is SHE going to be there?" Shizuko asked after a moment's pause.

Takeshi pulled his wife into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. "Darling, I don't have any say in who the company sends with me. You know that," he said calmly. Shizuko nodded. "I've asked them to send someone else."

" you would think, being CEO, your father would listen to you on that matter, " Shizuko complained.

"He understands my concerns, but she's so ruthlessly successful at what she does, he says he can't afford to simply take my word on the matter and exclude her from these meetings. Only if something beyond her simple flirting happens, can he take it into consideration. Otherwise, she could bring forward all sorts of false accusations." He smiled at his wife and kissed her once more. "Shizuko, Darling, I promise you, TRISTA CAILEAN means nothing to me."

" I know that, " Shizuko giggled. "It's not you I don't trust. It's the... IF you'll excuse the racial slur, the Birch who doesn't understand that she's trying to land another woman's husband."

" In her case, I will excuse the term. It's a rather appropriate summarization of her behavior," Takeshi chortled.

"Do be careful, Dear, have a good time, and try not to work too hard," Shizuko said.

"Don't you worry about me, Dearest," Takeshi assured her. "I'll call as soon as I check into my room, as always."

"Have a good trip, father," an eight-year Tokitatsu bade him as he headed for the door.

"Thank you, Tokitatsu," Takeshi chuckled, scritching behind his kitten's ear. "You be a good boy and help your mother around the house, while I'm gone."

" Yes, sir, " the boy purred.New

Takeshi finished saying his goodbyes and drove to the airport. There, he met his business partner. The dark haired, dark-furred , blue eyed Blood Hound Trista Cailean greeted him excitedly. "Takeshi, DARLING!" she yipped, clapping her hands together when she saw him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna arrive!" She wrapped her arms around his elbow and wagged her tail. Her long dark purple hair reached to her midriff and looked every bit as feathered as the fur on her tail. She was tall and sleek with mocha colored skin. The red polish on her professionally manicured nails and lipstick matched the tight, knee-lenght skirt and high heels she wore. Until he had walked on the scene, everyone who saw her thought shrewd business woman. Now, however, she was behaving like a love sick pup.

"Miss Cailean, please, this is a business trip," Takeshi sighed, "You're going to give people the wrong impression. He cautiously removed her arm from his and rubbed the top of his head. It wasn't that he found her unattractive. Far from that, in fact, he found her quite lovely. A little playful flirting didn't bother him, either, even Shizuko occasionally low-key flirted with other men. But Trista went beyond that. She was unafraid to hug and lean on Takeshi and had even made a few remarks in front of Shizuko that had ruffled some fur in more ways than one.  
Trista Cailean was calculating and manipulative. She knew her ideal 36-24-36 captivated her male clients and used it to get what she wanted in the business world. A woman who knows she's beautiful and uses it to her advantage is, of course, the most dangerous kind. She had used her feminine whiles to climb her way up the business ladder, becoming Takeshi 's father's second best employee, second only to Takeshi himself. In fact, Takeshi was the only thing in the business she hadn't been able to sink her teeth into. To her, his marriage to Shizuko was merely a challenge, an obstacle for her to work around.

She pouted at him, but before she could open her mouth to argue with him, they were called to board their plane. Takeshi breathed a quiet sigh of relief, when he learned his first class window seat was four seats down from Trista's seat next to the aisle. "At least Dad took a little effort into keeping us apart for the next four hours," he mumbled to himself as he settled into his seat.  
Much to Trista's delight, the person in the seat was a handsome young man with a rather healthy sized set of goat horns, who had no trouble telling the girl how beautiful he found her. Much to her disdain, however, th is young man's wife and son were in the seats directly behind them. While she felt flattered that the Kid reflected his father's sentiments on how good she looked, she was annoyed that the boy continued to want to talk 'to the pretty lady'.

" _I'm a Blood Hound, Kid, not a freaking Sheep Dog,_ " she thought irritability. Children had never been her strong point, but she was good at hiding it. Or so she thought.

"Giles, leave the nice lady alone, now," the mother bleated, "I'm sure she'd like a moment's peace."

" _You have NO idea, little Nanny Goat,_ " Trista thought. "Oh, no, it's fiiine," she lied through her teeth. "You've got such a charming little boy." She plastered on a fake smile and patted the Kid on the head. "Maybe one day, I'll have a little boy just like him."

Takeshi, however, had lucked out, as the teenaged girl in the aisle seat next to him kept her nose in a book the whole time. The shy, quiet little Tanuki sitting next to him with flowers and her magic leaves braided into her long brown hair gave him ample time to go over his paperwork to prepare for his meeting.

The plane trip was uneventful and Trista and Takeshi arrived at their hotel to find their rooms were already waiting on them. Takeshi had room 415, Trista was one floor up in room 514. Both had a lovely view of the city and heavy beach from their balcony windows. Each had all the luxuries of home right there at their fingertips. Mr. Mutou even sprang the extra cash for them each to have a minibar. "Thanks, Dad, I could stand a night cap after these last eight hours," Takeshi laughed, as he picked out something to drink and found his way to the phone to call home.

The next several days went routinely enough; they met with their clients, wheeled and dealed, Trista more than showing WHY Takeshi's father had chosen to send her along. There was a little low-key flirting between Takeshi and the one female from the client's side, and some not-so-low-key admiration for Trista coming from the men. The deal was made, and closed, a whole week in advance, and for a much better deal than expected.

"Well, congratulations, partner," Takeshi said, leaning against the bar in the hotel lobby. He held up a martini glass as Trista approached him. "Another job well done."

"Yes, and a whole week ahead of schedule. We should go out and celebrate," Trista giggled as she took a seat at the bar next to him.

"Oh, I don't know..." Takeshi breathed hesitantly.

"Oh, cumon, Takeshi!" Trista begged, clapping his shoulder , "Just out for dinner and maybe one harmless little dance at a night club, somewhere! We've got a whole week to ourselves. It'd be a shame to miss out," she coaxed . "I know, there's that Run Grand Casino just two blocks away," she suggested , "Let's make it a night to remember."

Takeshi thought better of it, for a moment, but Trista did sound sincere. He didn't detect any of her usual, over-the-top promiscuity. Perhaps after dinner and A dance, he could split from her and hit the Black Jack tables. "Alright, why not?" he agreed . "I think we've earned ourselves a bit of a celebration." He downed the rest of his drink and the two of them hailed a cab.

Trista was surprisingly restrained during dinner. Takeshi shared a single dance with her, and then took his leave, heading for the card tables. He lost about $1000, but won back $2500. Calling it quits, while he was ahead, he went looking for the casino's gift shops.

Trista, however, was no where near as lucky.She won $50 at the slots and lost much more at every other table she went to. Before the night was over, her pockets were empty and Takeshi had to pay $500 on her behalf, before they would even let her leave. He refused any other trips to the casino for the remainder of the week. Even so, Trista having grabbed more of her travel funds from her hotel room kept going back. Only on the last night, did she win anything back.

"It amazes me," Takeshi remarked, "How you can be so good at these business deals... And yet you couldn't even schmooze these dealers into letting you win. How much did you loose this week?"

" The entirety of my travel funds, " Trista replied.

"And how much did you win back?" Takeshi asked.

"Just enough to make it until pay day next week," she said, downing her drink. "But, thanks to this trip, I'll be getting overtime and a major bonus. And, I don't know why you assume I'd try to sweet talk my way into winning, I'm not some common Trollope who just flaunts what she's got!"

" _Could have fooled me,_ " Takeshi muttered under his breath.

"Takeshi, Darling... " She leaned toward him and began running her fingertip around the edge of the glass between them. She had heard him. She made eye contact with him, so as to distract him from the tiny flakes of ground catnip she was flaking into his drink. "I'm only putting on a show for you," she barked, " You're the only one I'm interested in. "

Takeshi shook his head. "I'm married," he reminded her, "And you're only after my father's money. He's a widower, why not throw yourself at him?" Takeshi unsuspectingly picked up his drink and downed it.

"Because I don't want some filthy old house cat putting his paws all over me," she said with a smile. "I want you!"

Takeshi finished his drink and swooned. "Oh...Mnh...?" He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He usually held his liquor rather well. He looked down at the glass.

"Something wrong?" Trista asked.

"I believe I've had too much for one night. Think I'll turn in for tonight. Sweet dreams, Trista, see you in the morning," Takeshi excused himself.

He took a step forward and swooned again. Trista quickly caught hold of him. "What was I thinking?" she growled . "I forgot this stuff effects cats differently based on how it's administered., " she thought to herself. She put on a smile and pulled him back to his feet. Takeshi's tail was already beginning to swish and his next step staggered. "Come on, Darling, let's get you back to your room, yeah? Can't have you making a fool of yourself in public, now can we?" she laughed nervously, letting him lean on her.

When inhaled, Catnip made sober cats act drunk. When mixed with their drinks, it increased the high. When outright ingested or injected, it acted as a powerful aphrodisiac. While for Felines it was an Upper, for Canines, it was a Downer. It was often given to Canine children who had stomach trouble or insomnia, as it worked as a stomach comfort and sedative.

Trista carried Takeshi back to his room and all but drug him in, rolling him on the bed. "Trista...?" Takeshi groaned. "What was in that drink?" he mewled.

Trista smiled, "Don't worry about it darling..." She began to undress him. "Come tomorrow, you won't remember a thing."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokitatsu hid behind the wall in the hallway as he stumbled in on his parents arguing, " ** _HOW COULD YOU!?_ " Shizuko hissed . "You promised me she meant nothing to you!"**

****

"And I meant it," Takeshi reassured her, "Shizuko, I swear, Darling, I had no hand in it. I don't know what brand of perfume she had, but it did an excellent job of masking the fact that she w was the heat. Besides..." He heaved a heavy sigh and sat down next to the table, his head in his hands. "I think I was nipped."

Shizuko's eyes widened. "Catnip?" she asked in surprise.

"It's legal non-prescription medication for Canines. It's possible she had some on hand and slipped in in my drink when I wasn't looking," he stated, " All I know is I haven't had a drink effect me like that since my college days. "

Shizuko sighed and nodded. She believed her husband. She was hurt, but she still believed him. "I see. Have you told your father yet?"

" No, I wanted to tell you first, " Takeshi lamented. "I know I screwed up, but I wanted to make sure you knew the truth, before SHE could come to you with any lies."

"I would ask if you're going to press charges, but we both know your father would never let the family name be drug through the mud." She hugged him from behind. "Speak with him, and decide what to do. Just, make sure he doesn't put you in a position where this can happen again."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Trista, I must say I'm disappointed, "Takeshi's father reprimanded, as the young business woman sat in the seat across from him at his office desk. "You showed outstanding promise, and I overlooked your flirting with my son as nothing more than just that. I trusted his judgement not to step out of bounds, and had hopped we could trust you to do the same. Given your behavior on this last trip, can you offer me one good reason not to fire you? Or to have you arrested, even?"  
Trista looked down at the floor as if she were a scolded child. "I sealed the deal?" she quietly answered.

"And I appreciate that, but that doesn't excuse..." He started.

"And, Takeshi's right... I was in heat..." She interrupted, looking back up at the old man. Mr. Mouto's old grey tabby ears flicked when he heard this. "Now, I've got them where I want them," she thought . "I know it still doesn't excuse my actions, but it DOES explaine them ."

" You were in heat, " Mr Mutou parroted. "Have you been to a physician since you got back?" Trista quietly nodded. "And the results?"

" They expect the results back next week, " she replied. "Although..." She blushed and put a hand on her stomach, "I think I may already know the answer."

" I would like you to take my Secretary with you, or any other woman from the company, who can act as a non biased party, " Mr Mutou stated. "You are both to report straight to me as soon as you know, understand?"

" Wha..? " Trista asked.

"I don't want you feeling uncomfortable taking a man along," Mr Mutou assured her. "But I want someone who can be impartial to go with you. These results will influence my final decision. "

"I see," she nodded, her ears drooping. " _Damn, even knowing I could be carrying his grandchild, this old flea bag wants to play hardball,_ " she thought to herself.

"Until then, consider yourself on paid absence," Mr Mutou said.

"Yes sir," she agreed, brightening a little.

As expected, the results were positive. Mr Muroi's Secretary bore witness as per his request and confirmed Trista's claims. Once he and Trista were alone, Mr Mutou made his decision. Trista felt uneasy when she met his gaze. He was stiff, stern, and surprisingly well collected at learning he now has an illegitimate grandchild on the way. "You are not the first woman to approach my family, claiming to bear i out illegitimate cubs," he informed her, almost as if reading her mind. "Unlike most of the others, however, this child's existence is due to your own actions. Can you assure me Takeshi is the only one you've been with?"

" I haven't so much as touched another man in over two years, " she stated confidently.

"Well, I suppose that would explain the lack of judgement on your part," Mr Mutou chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "If you were dealing with MY father, he would advise you to get rid of it and them turn a blind eye to your plite," he stated firmly. " I don't like to think myself so cold. You are hereby terminated from this company. I will ensure you receive your severance pay and a reference so that you can find a job after the child is born. Should anyone ask, it will be in everyone's best interest for you to claim you left on maternity leave, and simply weren't able to return before the time ran out. I will not bar Takeshi from being a part of this child's life, should he feel so inclined, but I will ask you not to seek him out and cause him and his family any further grief over this matter. I expect you to start looking for employment as soon as the child is old enough to be weaned. However, do not hesitate to contact me should you fall into hard times until you find employment, " he instructed.

"And in return for my silence, should anyone ask who the father is?" Trista inquired.

"You will find that added into your severance package when it arrives," Mr Mutou assured her, "I trust you be more than satisfied with it. Count you blessings, this child is the only thing preventing us from taking legal action against you."

"Y...Yes sir," Trista nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**33 YEARS AGO:**

Takeshi started to climb into his car, a gift package in the passenger seat next to him. "Dad?" a thirteenn-year-old Tokitatsu called out to him.

"Yes?" Takeshi replied.

"Where you going?" Tokitatsu asked.

"Uh, well..." Takeshi stammered.

Tokitatsu swished his tail and narrowed his eyes at his father. "You're going to see my little brother, aren't you?" he asked accusingly. "It's his birthday, today, right?" he purred, excitedly.

"Shhh....!" Takeshi hissed, blushing red, and throwing a finger to his lips. "Toki, someone might hear you." He knelt so that he was eye level with the eleven year old boy. "Remember what I told you, when we explained this to you?"

"People won't understand, and talking about it might upset mother," Tokitatsu recited.

Takeshi sighed. "You do understand, right?"

"Sort of," Tokitatsu nodded. "But, I just want to know, when do I get to meet him?"

Takeshi smiled and ruffled Tokitatsu's hair. "Perhaps when you're both a little older. Miss Trista might not appreciate me bringing you along unannounced. But, if you like, I'll tell him you wished him a happy birthday when I get there?"

Tokitatsu smiled and nodded. "Alright!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Toki!" a voice called from down the road. Takeshi and Tokitatsu turned to find a small group of boys, right around Tokitatsu's age waving at them, from oldest to youngest; Toshio, Akari, Seishin, and Tsukitatchi. Tokitatsu smiled and waved back. "Come on, we're gonna go play baseball!" Toshio called.

"Lea and Zuzu are gonna be there!" Akari called.

Takeshi chuckled, when he saw the expression on Tokitatsu's face once the two girls were mentioned. "Run along and play with your friends, Sport." He said , "Just make sure you're home in time for supper."

Takeshi climbed into the car, waved to Tokitatsu and his friends, and took his leave. Some hours later, he pulled into the driveway of a modest little house. Takeshi climbed out of the car and quietly looked the place over. He sighed and made a mental note to call a repairman to come fix one of the gutters, and anything else that may be wrong with the roof. " _We probably need to trim the limbs on that tree, too,_ " he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, look, Hirato, Daddy's here," Trista's voice rang from the door way. This brought Takeshi's attention back to the front of the house. Trista stood, leaning against the doorway, a cigarette in her mouth, a nearly empty bottle of alcohol in one hand, and a half full glass in the other. She was barefoot and bore a few fresh bruises on her legs and neck.

Takeshi sighed. She had shown such promise working under his father, but she had let herself go. Disregarding Mr Mutou's request not to cause Takeshi any further grief, she had made one last desperate play. She waited until she received her severance, then went straight to Takeshi. " **I'm pregnant, with your child," she had endeavored , " **And your father fired me. Surely, you don't want the child to grow up poor and destitute, without a father?** "**

****

She had tried to use the pregnancy to emotionally blackmail Takeshi into leaving Shizuko. But, his father had already informed him of the decision. Assuring her the child wouldn't grow up fatherless or wanting, he still refused to leave his wife and first born. This turned her bitter towards him. Rather than use the money his father had given her to support herself and the baby, she turned to gambling and alcohol. She fell into deep debt and rather than look for a job, once Hirato was weaned, she kept running back to the Moutou family for funds. She swore she was looking for a job, but never really put forward the effort. " _Why bother, when their emotional ties to their own spawn will keep them paying out?_ " she'd thought.

She was cold and distant toward Hirato as well. The boy had been one of the rare few to take all of his physical traits from his mother, his hair , fur, and eyes were dark violet-to-black-and-blue. Rather than the ears and tail of a cat, they were those of a blood hound. His senses of smell and hearing were also on the same level. If she were to try and tell anyone the boy's father was really the second wealthiest Neko in the country, they'd most likely laugh at her, given he showed no signs of it.

As the five year old ran out to greet his father, Takeshi took notice of something he found disstressful. He thought better of pointing it out in front of the child, however. "Hey, there, Champ," he chuckled.

"Are you gonna stay this time, Dad?" the five year old asked almost hopefully.

"No, son, I'm sorry, you know I can't stay," Takeshi said. It was really unfair. Tokitatsu had been old enough that Takeshi and Shizuko could explain things in a way that he could understand. Hirato wouldn't be able to comprehend any of what was going on for a few more years yet, no matter how they tried to explain it to him. Takeshi hated leaving Hirato alone with Trista. He looked up at the boy's mother. "Why are you still slinking around the house in your night gown? Shouldn't the party guests be arriving soon?" he asked .

"You ARE the party guests," she answered."Granny Cal can't make it, and Aunti Chizu is out of town on holiday, " she said, mentioning her mother and sister. " _Little beast stays home all the time, so it's not like he's got any friends to expect over,_ " she muttered under her breath as she took a swig from the bottle. "Here," she offered, holding up the wine glass.

"No thanks. I've learned my lesson about accepting drinks from you," Takeshi said, scooping Hirato up into his arms. "Oh yeah," he said, walking around to the other side of the car and pulling out the gift box. "I almost forgot. Here you go, Hirato. Happy birthday."

" Hirato, what do you say? " Trista said dryly.

"Thank you," Hirato yipped.

"Your big brother wishes you happy birthday, too," Takeshi whispered into Hirato's ear.

"Come on in and have some cake, at least," Trista invited, turning to go back inside.

Takeshi's eyes widened when he walked into the house. There was a broken mirror and a knocked over flower vase. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Hirato was being a bad boy," Trista said flatly. " I've told him not to throw his ball in the house. "

Hirato frowned and folded his ears. Takeshi glanced at the pup and smiled at him, giving him a light tap on the nose. " ** _Bad momma,_** " he said in Feline. Hirato smiled at him. Takeshi knew Canine, but Trista didn't speak Feline. Takeshi had made sure Hirato was learning both. Hirato smiled and waved his tail. Takeshi had seen through Trista's lie. Takeshi sat Hirato at the table and straightened the case before sitting down himself. Trista sat the cake on the table and they sang Happy Birth before Hirato blew out the candles.

"Hirato, why don't you take your gift to your room and open it? Daddy has to talk to Mommy for a moment," Takeshi suggested.

"K," Hirato agreed, grabbing his gift and running to his room.

"Who did you have over here last night?" Takeshi asked, once Hirato was out of the room.

"That's none of your business," Trista answered.

"Yes, it IS my business, Trista. My mother DID NOT convince my father to loan you this house just to shore around in. My parents told you that if you were to bring mates into this house, they need to be reputable, not abusive, drunk, drug-adled assholes," he reminded her. "If that's the type of people you're into, now, I wouldn't mind looking the other way. But when they leave bruises on my son..."

" He... " Trista started.

"Don't even start, Trista," Takeshi scolded. "Don't sit there and give me some lie about how he fell or ran into the wall. There's a very obvious bruise our five year old's neck and it looks like fingerprints. You're doing a very poor job of hiding the fact that you're covered in them, too. That fact is the ONLY reason I'm suspecting a third party and not you. Now, did he get his bruise trying to get the brute off of you, or did you get all of yours pulling the beast off of him?" Trista averted her eyes. "If I go in there and take off Hirato's shirt to look him over, that's the only bruise I'm going to find, right?" She flinched, but still have no verbal answer. Takeshi glared at her. "I'll take that as a no?" Again, he was met with silence. He raised an irritated eyebrow. "You LET them hit him, didn't you?" Takeshi rose to his feet and shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder he asked if I was staying this time. Did they come after you before or after they went after him?"

"Your father had threatened to cut me off, " she finally said.

"Excuse me?" Takeshi hissed.

"He doesn't believe I'm looking for a job," she stated.

" Trista, nobody believes you're looking for one, " Takeshi pointed, "What's that got to do...?"

" So, he's cutting me off. I can't afford to keep Hirato if he does, " she said. "I'm deep in debt, and you're the only decent guy I ever had any interest in. The others have always turned out to be such bloodsuckers. " She looked up at him. "Yes, I had someone over last night. Yes, I slipped Hirato just enough nip to make him lethargic, hoping it would put him to sleep. It didn't work."

" You gave him...? He's FIVE what were you thinking? " Takeshi shouted.

"He tried to run from them. They caught him by the throat and threw him," she said quietly . "That's when it finally took effect and he went under. So... They came after me."

"Were these the people you're indebted to?" Takeshi asked.

Trista gave a quiet nod. "They want me to sell him to them. They came last night to look him over and decide how much of the debt doing so would wipe away. I've resorted to selling the clothes and toys he's outgrown, but it's not enough."

" NO, " Takeshi exclaimed. "Damn it, Trista, you can't do that!"

"What other choice am I left with?" she growled.

"Get yourself cleaned up, get a job," Takeshi insisted. "How much is the debt? We'll figure something out to either pay it off or have these guys arrested for intimidation." He saw the look on her face. She was about to refuse, and there was no remorse in her eyes. "I can't believe you!" he fumed. "They WANT you to? Or was it YOUR idea?"

Trista glared at him. "First off, I've been giving the little brat catnip for his stomach since he was three months old. It doesn't effect him like it does you. Not that you would know that, you never do anything with him, anyway."

" Not true! Granted, "Takeshi sighed, I haven't taken him out fishing, hunting, or camping, yet. Until today, he wasn't old enough. But I DID take him to see that Magic Mouse movie he wanted to see so bad. He said you kept telling him no. Now that he's five, and his older brother is asking about meeting him, camping and hunting isn't out of the question."

" Second, " Trista started, "Are you aware that your father told me that if it had been his father I was confronting with the information that I was pregnant, he would have told me to get rid of the child and pretend nothing happened? Except, he knew you'd never approve of such measures. I admit it. I never wanted the brat in the first place!"

Takeshi frozen in place. "Trista..."

"He was an unfortunate side effect of a stupid decision on my part, " she bitterly admitted, "And so I tried to use him as bait for you, but it didn't work."

" Trista don't s... "

"Maybe I should have listened to your father and got rid of him," she growled.

"TRISTA!" Takeshi exclaimed. She froze, realizing he wasn't looking at her, but behind her. He quietly nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. She heard a thump as something dropped on the floor and turned to see what Takeshi was looking at. Hirato had turned the corner just in time to hear his mother's confession. "Hirato..." The five year old sulled up, turned, and ran back to his room. "Now you've done it," Takeshi hissed, following after the boy. "Hirato!?" He caught up just in time to hear the door slam.

"Go away," Hirato barked from the other side of the door.

"Hirato, come on, Kiddo, let me in," Takeshi purred.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag," Trista mumbled, moving to the living room.

"No" the boy whimpered. "Neither of you want me, why should I?"

" That's not true, " Takeshi sighed. "Come on, let me in."

The door slowly swing open. Takeshi entered the room and shut the door behind him. He bit back a son when he saw Hirato's room. Except for a few necessities and even fewer toys and children's books, and a single bed, it was nearly barren. "She didn't mean it, did she?" Hirato asked, his ears folded, his tail tucked between his legs.

Takeshi sighed and knelt down, hugging the boy. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," Takeshi replied. "Momma's just upset with me." He soothed his hand through Hirato's hair.

"No, it's not that," Hirato said, quietly, "She means it. I know she does."

"Why do you say that, Champ? " Takeshi asked.

"I've heard her say it to Granny Cal and Auntie Chizu, too," he said , "But she doesn't know I heard." He looked down at the floor. "Then, that man last night..."

" what happened last night, Hirato? " Takeshi asked.

"She said not to talk about it," Hirato whinned.

"Well, she's already told me about it. I want to hear your side of the story," Takeshi encouraged.

"She gave me catnip and lead me into the living room to meet him. He said I was too skinny to be useful, but kept talking about taking me with him. She told him to wait until the end of the month, because you were coming today. I bit him and tried to get away, but he choked me."

"That's my boy, " Takeshi chuckled, proudly. "Don't worry, Son," he purred , "I'm not going to let that man take you," he promised. "I'm gonna make some phone calls, to make sure he never touches you again, alright?" Hirato nodded. Takeshi lead the five year old back into the main room. Hirato refused to look at his mother. Takeshi picked up the phone on the kitchen counter and started dialing. "Hello, Mom? Hey, I've got a BIG favor to ask. Something's come up, I need you and Dad to watch Hirato for a few days. Mom... No, Trista's not physically ill, but she DEFINITELY needs help. What's wrong? I'd rather not get into it over the phone, suppose someone else picks up, you guys ARE still on a party line. Let's just say the environment here isn't safe for him anymore." Takeshi smiled and patted Hirato on top of the head. "Right, the birthday boy and I will be there in a couple of hours. I'll explain everything then."

" You can't take him anywhere, " Trista said.

"Excuse me?" Takeshi asked.

"You're not going anywhere with him," she challenged.

Hirato hugged closer to his father. "Try me," Takeshi said, scooping Hirato into his arms.

"You don't have the authority t..."

" Don't I? " Takeshi challenged. "I may not have complete custody, but this house is in my parent's names, and my name IS on his birth certificate. He's not safe here and by the way he's hugging me with a death grip, doesn't want to stay here anyway."

" Fine, " Trista snarled, "But you'll have to being him back by the end of next week."

" or what? You'll call the cops? No, Trista, I don't think so. "

"What are you gonna do, Takeshi? File to overturn custody?" she asked sarcastically. She paused and looked at him in shock. "Oh gods, you are, aren't you?" She laughed nervously, "Shizuko will never go for it."

" Oh, I don't know about that. You see, she may not be as petty as you, but this would just give her one more point over you, wouldn't you think? "

"You have until the end of the month," Trista growled. "Good luck."

Takeshi carried Hirato back to his room to pack the boy's clothes and toys and loaded everything into the car. Settling Hirato into the front passenger seat, he never even looked back at Trista as he pulled out of the driveway. "Hey, Champ, have you had anything other than your cake to eat today?"

" No, " Hirato replied quietly.

"How about a McRissune Meal?" he smiled.

"K. Not very hungry, though," Hirato answered.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, son," Takeshi reached across and patted Hirato's head. "Grandma and Grandpa Moutou will take good care of you. But, you have to be on your best behavior for them. Grandpa can be pretty... strict."

"Yes sir, " Hirato replied meekly.

Hirato was understandably nervous. For all Takeshi's parents had done in his lfe, he had only met them twice, and this was the first time he'd ever stayed a night away from home. He was rightfully distraught, having heard his mother and father argue for the first time ever. Takeshi usually had a strict policy against arguing in front of either of the boys with their mothers. The fact that he was the reason they were arguing didn't help. Takeshi did his best to cheer him up, apologizing for the way things had turned out. "Not exactly the best birthday, is it?" Takeshi sighed, as he got ready to leave his parent's house.

"No," Hirato pouted .

Takeshi hugged him. "Be brave for me, Hiro," he said, "And be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa, ok?"

"Ok," Hirato answered, with a nod.

"Don't worry, Hirato," Takeshi purred, "I'll make things better for you," he promised.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizuko," Takeshi sighed as he walked in the door, "We need to talk."

"Do I need to leave the room?" Tokitatsu asked, noticing the tone in his father's voice.

"No," Takeshi purred, placing a gentle hand on the thirteen year old's shoulder. "Toki, what would you think about your brother coming to live with us?"

" TAKESHI!? " Shizuko exasperated.

"You mean it?" Tokitatsu exclaimed excitedly.

Shizuko frowned. "It seems I'm outnumbered, here," she noted, "What happened to bring this on all of a sudden?"

" Trista happened. Hirato isn't safe with her any more, " Takeshi replied.

"Ok, Tokitatsu, NOW I think you should leave the room," Shizuko suggested, seeing the legitimate look of concern on her husband's face. "Alright, Takeshi, talk to me," she conceded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trista hadn't believed he could do it. But Takeshi pulled it off. The family's influence may have had some part to play in it, but Takeshi was awarded sole custody. Trista was allowed visitation rights, providing she be supervised. She avoided jail time for child endangerment and neglect on the condition that she entered rehab, identified the man that had attacked her and Hirato, and found herself a job. Takeshi did not push for child support. He knew he wouldn't get it from her, and he didn't really need it, anyway.

Tokitatsu and Shizuko stood at the top of the stairs, both anxiously awaiting Takeshi and Hirato's arrival. Tokitatsu was looking forward to finally meeting his little brother. Shizuko was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she would be raising another woman's child as her own. She was determined to make the best of it, however. She knew none of this was the boy's fault, after all.

"They're cats," Hirato noted, peeking out the window.

"Yeah, and?" Takeshi asked.

"Are they gonna hiss and run from me?" the five year old asked.

"Why would they do that?" Takeshi asked, trying not to laugh. "Nekos and Inumimi haven't treated each other like that in thousands of years." Hirato shrugged. "Did someone at Grandpa Moutou's house act like that?" Hirato shook his head no. Takeshi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I asked Momma once, why you never brought me here," Hirato said, "She said because the cats wouldn't like me. They would run and hiss."

"Nonsense, " Takeshi laughed, patting him on the head. "They just weren't ready to meet you. Relax, Champ, they'll love you, you'll see." Takeshi climbed out of the car and went around to open the door for Hirato.

The young blood hound hesitantly climbed out of the car and nervously followed his father up the steps toward the front door. Shizuko took a quiet breath as she got a closer look at the child. Having finally seen him, she regretted not having told Takeshi to bring him home sooner. "Oh, Takeshi... He's..." She started.

"He's adorable," Tokitatsu exclaimed, temporarily losing his self control and pouncing Hirato, hugging his neck.

Takeshi bit back a laugh as Shizuko scolded him, "Tokitatsu, behave yourself!" she hissed in embarrassment . "We're trying to set a good first impression!"

Hirato tried to shrug his older brother off. He was beginning to think he would have preferred them to hiss and run at this point. "Hirato, meet your brother, Tokitatsu," Takeshi chuckled.

"Sorry," Tokitatsu apologized, pulling himself off the pup. "I don't know what came over me. "

"And this is Shizuko," Takeshi introduced his wife.

Shizuko took another breath and smiled at the boy. "Pleased to meet you, Hirato," she said , extending her hand. To her surprise, rather than shake hands with her, the five year old took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Oh, my, what a gentleman," she said , feeling quite flattered. Takeshi beamed with pride, there was some of his father in the boy, yet."You're welcome to call me Momma Shizu, if you like, or Miss Shizu, which ever makes you feel more comfortable," she offered. Hirato only nodded in reply.

"Can I go show him his new room?" Tokitatsu asked excitedly.

Takeshi chuckled. "Very well, run along. I'll have the staff help me bring in his things."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirato found himself tagging along with Tokitatsu. Not quite fond of him, yet, his older brother was still the closest thing to a friend the five year old had ever known, his maternal cousins too old to be playmates.

Tokitatsu lead Hirato to a big, open field where the neighborhood kids always came to play. Tokitatsu was looking forward to introducing Hirato to his friends. But when they got there, none of them were anywhere to be seen. Tokitatsu drooped a little. "Aw, man, I really hoped they'd be here. Seishin's little brother is the same age as you. I thought maybe..."

"Leave me alone!" A voice rang out.

"Speak of the devil, that sounds like Tsukitatchi, now," Tokitatsu said. "But I don't see him."

"Ah, get off!" Tsukitatchi cried out, again, "Someone help!"

Tokitatsu looked back at Hirato and the two of them ran off in the direction of the distressed Kitsune's voice. A group of wild dogs, real dogs, had the unfortunate kit pinned to the ground. Tokitatsu stopped dead in his tracks and hissed. Inumimi, he could get along with, but real dogs were an entirely different story.  
Hirato on the other hand, didn't have a problem with animals. "Leave him alone," he barked, throwing a rock and hitting one.

"Hirato, what are you doing?" Tokitatsu asked.

"They want the meat in that bag he's carrying," Hirato answered. "I can smell it from here. If we don't chase them off, or he doesn't give it up, they could kill 'im." He threw another rock, hitting another one of the dogs, pegging this one right in the head. The dogs turned their attention from Tsukitatchi, to Tokitatsu and Hirato. They growled and came running toward the two of them. Tokitatsu, though scared out of his wits, saw himself as the oldest, and therefore responsible for the safety of the younger two. He wanted to run, but stood his ground as the dogs came toward them. Hirato found the biggest stick he could grab hold of and struck the first dog that came up on him. He swung as hard as he could. The dogs split up, two jumping on Tsukitatchi, once again trying to get at the grocery bag.

One pounced Tokitatsu, and the fourth went for Hirato. Keeping his stick in hand, Hirato struck back at the dog as hard as he could. Hitting the dog in the head, to knock it senseless, he struck it across the back, in the side, and stomach. Tokitatsu let out a yowl as the dog bit him. "Toki, bite it's neck, and don't let go! Choke him out," Hirato barked, rushing for the two dogs that had gone for the Fox kit. Tokitatsu wriggled around and bit the dog's neck, just as Hirato instructed. He bit hard enough to draw blood and nearly gagged.

Hirato took his stick to the other two dogs, beating them off the frightened, injured fox. The dogs fled, yelping in pain. Hirato looked back to his older brother to find the thirteen year old had choked the dog out. "You can let go, now," he huffed , adjusting his glasses and trying to catch his breath.

Tokitatsu spat and jerked away from the dog, coughing and sputtering. "Augh, dog blood taste awful!" he sputtered . "Give me a mouse over that any day of the week," he hissed, rubbing his mouth. Hirato tried not to laugh. "How'd you know that would work ?"

" All Caninines, animal or Kemomomimi, try to protect two spots, our stomachs, and our necks. Get us by our necks, and we're pretty much useless in a fight, " Hirato explained.

"Good boy," Tokitatsu praised him, patting his head. "You're not hurt, are you?

" I'm fine, " Hirato answered dryly. "You two could probably stand a change of clothes, though."

" Oh, Tsukitatchi! " Tokitatsu exclaimed, as if he suddenly remembered the red head was even there. "Tsukitatchi, are you alright?"

" Tokitatsu? " the five year old sniffled, throwing his arms around the older Neko.

" _Oh, get a hold of yourself, Red,_ " Hirato mumbled.

"Toki, I was so scared," the Kit whimpered .  
Tokitatsu smiled and held the little Kitsune tight. "It's alright, Tsukitatchi, they're gone, now. Why were you alone? Where's Sei?" Tokitatsu's eyes widened for a second. Seishin was the quietest, most passive member of their group, and Tsukitatchi was rarely allowed out of the family temple without him. "Tsuki, where's your brother?" Tokitatsu asked again.

Tsukitatchi shook his head. "Momma sent us out for groceries. But, he stopped to look at something. I wanted to go home, so I left him."

Tokitatsu sighed and smiled. "Alright, can you stand up and walk?"

"I think so," Tsukitatchi nodded.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get you to Doc. Ozaki," Toshio can go find Seishin and bring him back to the clinicm."

"But Dr Ozaki's mean," Tsukitatchi protested, "He'll call my parents and get us in trouble."

Tokitatsu rolled his eyes. "You'll get in even worse trouble if I take you straight home without you brother. HE'LL get in worse trouble."

"Aw, ok," Tsukitatchi granted.

Halfway back to Dr. Ozaki's clinic, Tokitatsu found himself carrying Tsukitatchi piggyback style. "Oh gods, Tsukitatchi, lay off the beef and start eating vole or chicken or something," he complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukitatchi complained, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Nothing, forget it," Tokitatsu laughed.

Seishin was already at the clinic, having ran to beseech Toshio's help in finding his little brother. "Look, Sei," Toshio said, stepping outside, "Tokitatsu has him."

" oh thank gods, " Seishin sighed, stepping outside. Seishin's eyes widened when he saw them Tokitatsu and Tsukitatchi both had cuts and bruises. "Oh gods, what happened!?" he exclaimed , rushing to them. "Tsukitatchi? Oh, you poor baby, what happened?" he fretted .

"Don't call me that, Sei!" Tsukitatchi pouted, obviously embarrassed.

"You, too, Tokitatsu,," Toshio, noted, " What in the world happened? "

"Dad's gonna kill me," Seishin yipped worriedly .

"A pack of wild dogs tried to steal his groceries. He's scratched up, but I think he's more frightened than anything," Tokitatsu sighed.

"Thank you for pulling out of that," Seishin sighed, scooping the five year old into his arms.

"Don't thank me. I froze, you know I'm no good with dogs... Present company excepted," Tokitatsu said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Itou's dog had you up a tree for hours, just last week," Toshio teased.

"Very funny, Toshi, " Tokitatsu grumbled, turning bright red as the other four boys laughed. "But seriously, if you want to thank someone, that would be our little Hiro, here," he admitted, "He chased them off with a stick."

" Hero? " Tsukitatchi asked, looking up at the five year old blood hound. No one had thought to make introductions on the way.

"Is this the little brother you were telling us about?" Seishin asked.

"You... told them about me?" Hirato asked.

"As soon as I knew I was going to be a big brother, five years ago," Tokitatsu admitted. "Guys, meet Hirato," he said , proudly.

"He's adorable," Seishin giggled.

"Sei, only you would use that word," Toshio laughed, playfully flicking the silver Kitsune's ear.

"Not true," Akari's voice broke in, as he turned the corner. "The girls would choose that word, too." The pink Neko sauntered over to the group and circled around Hirato. He smiled. "I don't know if 'adorable ' is the right word, but handsom, maybe." He smiled, hoping to make the kid feel a little more comfortable, having noticed Seishin's choice of wording had flustered him a little.

"You told them, and weren't embarrassed about it?" Hirato asked again.

"Why would I be?" Tokitatsu asked. "Who said I would?"

Hirato frowned. Just one more lie from his mother. He shook his head. "No, never mind," he said , quietly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Present Day**

Tsukitatchi stopped in the hallway, his ears flicked as someone knocked at the door. The scents and sounds on the other side of the door were unfamiliar for the most part, but there was a faint familia resemblance to Hirato's. While Hirato hadn't had any physical contact with his mother's family, he had occasionally spoken on the phone with his grandmother Mrs Cailean and his Aunt Chizuro. Tsukitatchi didn't rule out the possibility that the woman on the other side of the door could have been one of them or one of "Auntie Chizu's" children being in town and stopping by for a random visit. He quietly peeked into the bedroom and smiled, seeing the Blood Hound was fast asleep. " _See who it is, and suggest they come back a little later, or leave a number where he can reach them,_ " he thought, " _That medication is gonna have him out for a while._ "

The knock came again, a little more determined, this time. Tsukitatchi checked to make sure his gun was bolstered on his belt. He didn't think he'd need it, but given who he believed it to be, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. The knock came again, even louder, followed by the doorbell. Tsukitatchi jerked. No matter how good those meds were, that was bound to have woken his partner. The two Canines had sensitive ears and as a result, the doorbell was rarely used. Even the person on the other side of the could let out an audible yelp. " _REALLY gotta get that bell changed to something quieter,_ " he muttered, cautiously opening the door. "Hello?"

"Where is he? " the woman outside asked, pushing her way past the Red Kitsune without a second thought.

"Excuse me?" Tsukitatchi yipped.

" Hirato, Darling? " she called.

Tsukitatchi raised an irritated eyebrow. "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

" Oh, my, " she finally stopped and looked at Tsukitatchi. Looking him up and down. "Well, hello, handsome." She walked back over to the red head, with a seductive giggle. "Are you Hiro's house servant? Where is the dear?" She backed Tsukitatchi against the wall and started to play with his tie.

"Look, lady, I think your a little confused about some things," Tsukitatchi said. "I'm not..."

"Oh my, is that a gun? " she asked, her free hand sweeping over the holster. "Careful, there big boy, we don't want blood all over this nice clean carpet." Tsukitatchi blinked in shock as she fearlessly removed his Glock 22 from it's holster. "Does Tokitatsu pay for you and this place, too?"

"Ma'am..." Tsukitatchi tried again to get her to listen, this time, only to feel the nose of his gun pressed between his legs.

"I won't ask so nicely again," she said , "Where is he?"

"First off, Mother, I pay for this place myself, " Hirato's voice came from the hall way.

"MOTHER?" Tsukitatchi exclaimed, looking at the dark haired blood hound in front of him. He'd suspected Hirato's maternal family, not the actual woman herself. That was actually the only reason he hadn't gotten suspicious and jealous about how she was behaving. He was just annoyed over being ignored at first.

"Second," Hirato turned the corner, his own 9MM pointed right at Trista's head. "You were told to stay away from me. Or have you forgotten that restraining order father put out on you when I was ten?"

" Oh, come, now, Hiro, that order was a temporary restraint until you turned 21, " Trista laughed.

"Third, you're trespassing and assaulting an officer of the law... In his own house, I might add." There was an audible click as Hirato released the safety on his gun. "So, fourth, last, and most importantly, you have three seconds to get your hands off my Fox."

"Your F...!?" Trista staggered backwards and dropped Tsukitatchi's glock.

"You ok, Tsuki?" Hirato asked.

"I'm fine..." the Kitsune's said , picking up his gun. "Honestly, she still had the safety on," he grumbled .

"No sense in taking chances," Hirato shrugged, turning his safety back on.

"Hiro? Darling, why is your arm in a sling?" Trista asked. She glared at Tsukitatchi, "That your doing?"

" my d...? " Tsukitatchi started.

"Ignore her, Tsukitatchi. Your mother-in-law loves to shift blame onto innocent bystanders," Hirato said, pouring a glass of Scotch.

"Hirato, what are you doing?" Tsukitatchi asked, "Didn't Akari tell you not to drink until you're off the medications?"

"This isn't for me" Hirato assured him, pushing the glass in his hand. "It's for you. You're gonna need it, as long as she's here. Word of advice, DON'T let her touch your glass."

"Rude!" Trista barked. "Show your mother a little respect."

" Now, that's funny, " Hirato laughed, sitting on the couch and motioning for Tsukitatchi to stay as close to him as possible. "Since when have you ever done anything to earn my respect? Besides, Ms. Shizuko was more of a mother to me than you ever were."

" _Ouch... I guess I deserve that one,_ " she mumbled. She looked at Tsukitatchi and smiled. "You're being awful protective of this little fox, too ."

" Tsukitatchi isn't a servant, " Hirato explained, "We've been friends ever since my second day living with my father's family. He's my partner on the police force, and..."

Hirato hesitated. He'd been nervous finally opening up to Takeshi and Shizuko about his feelings for Tsukitatchi. But he felt natural admitting the situation to Tokitatsu. Sitting here, trying to explain it to his moth just felt awkward. But then, it had been 17 years since the last time he'd seen her, she had given their escort the slip and tried to kidnap him and sell him again. No one on the Mutou side understood how she avoided a jail sentence after that. But, Takeshi took out a restraining order against her, losing her all visitation rights until he was 21. What he didn't know was that Grandpa Mutou, Takeshi, and Tokitatsu had all bought her silence when Hirato joined the police academy. Not for her to keep quite about who his father was, that had been Hirato's decision, so no one could judge him on nepotism. Instead, they bought her silence that she wouldn't tell anyone she was his mother.

Hirato breathed. "We do our best to hide it in public, but he's also my life partner," he stated. "Given I've always been jealously possessive of what 's mine... And I KNOW what you did to my father... And I just walked in to find you presenting like the bitch in heat you are, with a gun to his crotch. Yeah, I think I'm going to be a little overprotective of him right now." Tsukitatchi blushed.

"I see," Trista said. "Relax, Hirato. I saw taking your father from Shizuko as a challenge. I have no interest, however, in my son's sloppy seconds."

" _NOW who's being rude?_ " Tsukitatchi muttered.

"ll be a good girl ," Trista promised.

" I'll believe it when I see it, " Hirato growled.

"How'd you get the sling? Break your arm on a case?" Trista asked.

"Since when do you care?" Tsukitatchi yipped, surprising both of them.

"Excuse me!?" Trista huffed.

"No, he's right," Hirato agreed, "You never gave a damn before," he said , "Why start now?"

"Aw, come, now. Is it really so hard to believe I've changed?" Trista asked.

Hirato and Tsukitatchi exchanged looks, then returned their attention to her. "Yes," they answered in unison.


End file.
